1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of inkjet recording technology, inkjet recording methods have been applied for recording high quality images used as photographic or offset printing images. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for high quality image recording.
A generally known ink jet recording ink contains a color material as a colorant, water, a water-soluble organic solvent, and a surfactant.
An ink jet recording ink containing a volatile solvent having a boiling temperature of 285° C. or lower, acid-functionalized polymer particulates, and a polymer-attached pigment has been proposed as being suitable for improvement in rub resistance, which is resistance of an image formed from an ink against rubbing (e.g., European Patent No. 1561788). This technique is referred as being enable to increase rub resistance by supplying the ink jet recording ink to a recording medium and then heating.